The Bastard Koopling
by Sol1234
Summary: Enter Keesler "Nightly" Koopa, Bowser's first born son who grew up without a mother despite being loved he still doesn't consider himself a member of the family so Bowser and his kids need to find a way to knock sense into the poor mid twenty year old koopa
1. Chapter 1

**A sneak peak of another Mario fic featuring my two Koopa OCs. Mario related material belongs two Nintendo.**

**Chapter proluge**

(in a fog a tall black scaled female koopa troopa wearing a gothic drees and hairstyle fangs on her maw with eyes resembling a cat)

_Greetings I am "Lunka'ita" one of the "Night koopas" and I am bowser's first lover before he meet Claudia._

_We first meet in the koopa capital city during a night time festival when we Night Koopas would visit from our camps to honor our king's graditude, My eyes gazed at a koopa prince named Bowser. The koopa prince who calls himself Bowser saw me a very beautiful night troopa and I find this "broota" very unique._

_Ever since that day me and Bowser have been hanging out a lot from playing with our magical powers all the way eventually becoming lovers but the problem is that despite being the same speicies the troopa and broota races are not allowed to be lovers in which broke my heart._

_One night me and bowser decided to take our relationship to the next level in a beautiful lake and little that we know I became with koopling and Bowser is the father. On the day I gave birth The koopling is a night koopa but hes a broota just like his father. Hes has my eye color, scale color, a purple face but his hair color is like father's but his hair style is parted long centered(resembles Jackie escado's hair from darkness 2)._

_As much as we loved to have a family but the law is watching and I agreed to give my child to Bowser to never reveal that I was a mother. After he decided to leave with the first broota night koopling we decided to name him "Keesler Nightly Koopa" who is also the bastard koopling of the royal family._

**End of the sneak preview with my koopa ocs Night-Koopas are a type of koopa with black scales instead of yellow and there eyes are like a cat or what you see on a snake and they have Long curved fangs Broota(bowser lookings) or troopa**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people here is the first chapter of "The Bastard Koopling" featuring my oc "Kesler Knightly Koopa" Mario related characters belong to Nintendo.**

**Chapter 1: Meet Kesler K. Koopa**

Behind the Dark land Castle, in the depths of the small Gothic forest a lone mid-size dark castle is seen with its own courtyard with many gothic style gardens with gothic style plants. In front of the Dark/gothic style gates Three Kooplings are shown staring at the spooky abandoned looking castle, one is a female with a pink bow name Wendy O. Koopa, a little koopling with a scarf name bowser jr., and a slightly taller koopa with Blue musician hair name Ludwig von koopa. Wendy and Bowser jr. looked at the castle with aw as Ludwig in the other hand looked nervous knowing who lives there. With a pout Wendy just had to speak ""grr" I can't believe it, we have an oldest half-sibling with a private beautiful sanctuary and daddy didn't tell us about it!" "I know sis, a big half-brother sounds so awesome (looks at Ludwig) why didn't you and papa tell us about Keesler?" asked Bowser Jr. From that question Wendy looked at his eldest full blood brother with a frown "wait you knew (points at Ludwig) we have an elder half-broher?!" Ludwig just sighed and yes he meet his oldest brother and yes he had a somewhat good terms with him even though Keesler is not the type of koopa who would be friendly "Guys there is a reason why this place is isolated and nobody goes there except king dad….well now me included!" Ludwig tried to explain about Keesler's dark nature but it only made Wendy and Bowser Jr. want to meet him more. With that Bowser Jr. pushed the gate and went in the dark courtyard filled with fog followed by an excited Wendy and a nervous Ludwig.

The garden in the courtyard is filled with fog, gardens with Dark Fire flowers, poison mushrooms, and of course very old koopa statues. The koopa statues looked kinda odd because the limbs of the koopas are slightly longer, two big fangs shown on the snout, two big eyes of a snake and that made Bowser Jr. shake with some fear and disgust of how wrong the koopa statues looked. As they walked through the courtyard Wendy saw the door of the Castle and pushed it to see if it was opened and it was. When the door opened Ludwig once again attempted to protest "Guys please listen to me, "double K" doesn't want anyone in there, there is no telling what he would do to us?! And the last time I was there he was so furious like dad please we need to go back!" "Ah come brother this is a chance for me to see a more awesome brother" sgueed Jr., "and I can't wait to actually see that I have a true half sibling who is a true black knight to tell my friends about they will be so jealous" Wendy indeed liked the idea of having a sibling as a dark knight who would defend her from anyone who would bully her.

The three kooplings entered the castle and the inside entrance is like any other lobby but its covered in purple carpets, spider webs are on either the walls or ceilings, a big stair case in the middle leading to the second floor, statues of scary creatures are placed along the walls some are holding torches lit with purple flame, and of course depressing looking paintings hanging on each side of the entrance with a door under it. The kooplings went up the second floor and turned to the west wing revealing a hall filled with doors and a circular stair case at the end. Two doors on the right side of the west wing leads to the grand ball room with a big catheradel looking window at the end a big circular carpet of the room is purple with a Bowser related face but the hair is long down with a frowning expression, Banners are also hanging in a straight line and a big Chandelier still hanging on the celling filled with dust. The Kooplings except Ludwig where so amazed at the ball room, Bowser Jr. thought it looked scary in an awesome way but Wendy thought it looked nice but with the dark flames as light, spider webs, gothic and emo paintings she thinks it looks depressing. "shesh who ever lives here need to work on some more color it's just too depressing" "Depressing!? You kidding me sis this place is awesome all it just needs is a stage set and this bally room would be a rock music room haha". As Wendy and Bowser Jr. are speaking about the room Ludwig looked at a gargoyle on the East side of the room and saw a group of crows with purple glowing eyes on it making Ludwig sweat with fear because there not just any Crows, the Crows in Keesler's castle are Keesler's pets and when he sees Crows in the castle it means Keesler is near and he needs to warn his unaware siblings "GUYS I THINK HES….." but he got cut off by a Vegeta sounded voice "**WHO DARES TRESSPASS IN MY SANCTUARY**" that shout caused the three kooplings to turn their heads rapidly until they see two big purple snake eyes in a shadow pile under the catheradel window and emerging out is a black-skinned/scaled(even the head area) Bowser looking koopa who is now the same size as Bowser himself, his lips and belly are pale white, his shell and hair color are standard orange, he has two large fangs, his hair style is like "Jakie escado's" from "darkness 2", wearing an orange scarf around his neck instead of a spiked collar, and the size of his eyes are pretty big and so are his snake-like pupils and right now he's not very happy.

**Looks like Wendy and bowser Jr. should have listened to their oldest full sibling and now all three of them are going to witness the wrath of their eldest and only Half-sibling. Note: if anyone have any koopa ocs or ideas for my story tell me in my private messages and also sorry to keep this story waiting. From Sol1234**


End file.
